


For the Glory

by Ner0



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ner0/pseuds/Ner0
Summary: In order to put an end to the war between Nohr and Hoshido, Corrin is offered up as a sign of peace. She's married off to the heir of Nohr, Prince Xander, but quickly learns their marriage is everything short of love. Their marriage is purely political, a symbol of peace, and meant to carry across a message. Soon they realize their goals intertwine as they learn of King Garon's ulterior motives.





	1. PROLOGUE

 

_ Please, Corrin, you need to live on. _

 

I had watched the land surrounding our kingdom light up in flames. Our grassy lands were no match for the trebuchets and cannonballs of dark energy. It only kept growing and growing as those  _ disgusting _ purple flames engulfed whatever came their way. A mind of their own, was what I would best describe it as. Every impact brought upon us the wrath of the Faceless and the devastating power of Nohr that we all so very much underestimated. 

 

_ You are the key to our future. Please, live on. _

 

The war had been raging on for years now, but the attacks between our kingdoms were somewhat sparing. Think of it as a war of intimidation; we lived in constant fear of a Nohrian ambush, and we finally understood why. Dark magic, energy, or whatever you want to call it... it ate away at the beauty of Hoshido. The place where I’d lay in the sun without a care in the world, grass between my toes, and the laughter of my siblings. Hinoka’s love of the winds and sky, riding so fearlessly on her pegasus, always letting me see the sunset from above -- nothing could replace that. Takumi’s bow lessons and how he’d ugly snort whenever I’d drop the arrows. Sakura’s calming smile. God, I would pay anything to see that smile again. 

 

_ My sweet dragoness, no matter what happens, I’ll always love you. Do what you must, always keep us in your thoughts. _

 

That was the last series of attacks. That day, I watched purple flames engulf all I’d ever loved. It was an image burned into my mind. I lost the bravery of Hinoka, the dedication of Takumi, the happiness of Sakura, and the confidence of Ryoma that he tightly held onto. But worst of all, I lost my beloved mother, Queen Mikoto. The funeral was postponed for weeks. After the last attack, word had reached the King of Nohr that the queen had been killed. King Garon pulled back any and all troops and told us to be thankful of his “graciousness”. Ryoma was named the new king of Hoshido and out of respect, refused a coronation ceremony until our mother was put to rest. King Garon requested a meeting with the new King of Hoshido to discuss “temporary truces”. Ryoma rushed over to Nohr the day he received the message of possible peace talks. It killed him not to be present at our mother’s funeral.

 

After the funeral, I was handed a letter from Takumi addressed to me from our mother. Most of it was scribbled down clearly in a rush, as if she knew she didn’t have much time left. My sweet mother knew when she was going to die.

 

_ My wonderful child, _

 

_ As my worst fears come to fruition, I need you to know a few things that I simply never got to tell you. My sweet dragoness, you have an amazing gift regardless of how you feel about your abilities. I wish to warn you, by the time you get this I will have just passed. Please, my child, be cautious in all that you do. There are those who are wretched and wicked that wish to use your gifts for evil. My sweet dragoness, no matter what happens, I’ll always love you. Do what you must, always keep us in your thoughts.  _

 

The words started to double and my hands started to tremble. 

 

“This --” I choked on my words. I could no longer tell the thoughts in my mind apart from the words that left my mouth. 

 

“Mother -- I…” My grip unintentionally got tighter. “I don’t understand!” 

 

_ You may be confused now, but I promise you this letter will offer you solace. While I am writing this, I might as well let you know your own past. You are not related to your siblings by blood. Sumeragi was not your father. I am so deeply sorry I never got to tell you myself but believe me, he loved you like his own. Ryoma is the only one who currently knows but he, too, loves you like his blood. I am sorry for lying to you. _

 

_ Corrin, no matters what hardships you may come to face, you will overcome them and bring peace to our warring kingdoms. Please, Corrin, you need to live on. You are the key to our future. Please, live on. _

 

From that day forward, I’d been patiently waiting for Ryoma to return to Hoshido. I simply had too many questions for him. Filled with sadness, a form of guilt, and a newfound curiosity, I patiently awaited my dear… step brother. My siblings and I hadn’t interacted nearly as much as we used to before. It’d been almost a month since mother’s funeral and nobody had been the same. 

 

The trip to Nohr was a long one, especially since most of our supplies were low and our main city was just bombarded. We received letters occasionally when Ryoma hit another major city on the outskirts of Nohr. His letters would get shorter and shorter the closer he got to Nohr, which scared us. Takumi would make up theories about how he could have been captured already and that somebody else was impersonating him. Hinoka and Takumi fought over how Sakura hadn’t slept for days  _ because  _ of his assumptions. There were days I couldn’t leave my room, or days where not even my dragonstone could control my urges to transform. Hoshido was being rebuilt at a fairly quick pace, but our relationships couldn’t be salvaged that fast without our rock, Ryoma.

 

Eventually, Ryoma reached his destination, to argue the “temporary” peace of our kingdoms. Unlike the other times, a letter didn’t come our way. My siblings moped around the castle and would occasionally give me sad glances. I had to assume the worst, but none of them would speak to me. Sakura would occasionally run up and hug me, tears staining my outfit. Even my retainer, Kaze, would treat me differently. Could this be because of my close relationship to bro -- Ryoma....?

 

Word spread that Ryoma was seen on the outskirts of our lands and I couldn’t contain my excitement. Sure, we might’ve had lost some important aspects of Hoshido like trade routes or supplies but at least now our country wasn’t in peril. My siblings didn’t share the same excitement, however. In fact, they looked worse as Ryoma got closer. 

 

“Corrin, I --  please, stay inside until I tell you to come out.” Hinoka grabbed my hand. Takumi, behind her, covered his face. Sakura looked as pale like a ghost. I shook her off. 

 

“Why? I want to see our brother. It’s almost been a month!”

 

In the distance, I saw Ryoma on a horse. I held back the urge to giggle. Oh Ryoma, your armor had to match your horse’s? I felt giddy, having missed him for so long. This was the happiest I’d been in weeks. Looking over to Takumi, I gestured to the silhouette in the horizon. 

 

“Oh, Corrin…” Takumi’s voice cracked and his eyes were glassy. Just what is going on?

 

I listened to Hinoka and waited inside, specifically her room. Locking myself up in my room hadn’t been the best decision but I honestly thought Ryoma wouldn’t make it. Nohr… was a scary place. Ryoma used to tell me stories of how “the sun never shines in Nohr” and taught me the phrase “Nohrian scum” when I was only nine. Mother gave him such a scolding for that one! I dropped myself onto Hinoka’s bed, which smelled sweetly of the different herbs Sakura used to heal her. I look over to Hinoka’s dresser, with a painting hanging above of her on her pegasus.  _ I wonder if she knows my secret… _ I focused in on the different hair brushes and scarves littered about. Wait, what was that under all of those? It was a letter from Ryoma -- one I hadn’t seen before? Why would she hide this from me? I opened it, only to see a few lines.

 

_ Arrived in Castle Krakenburg, finished negotiating. _

_ I needed to save our country.  _

_ I married Corrin off to the crown prince of Nohr in exchange for peace. _

_ Do not show Corrin. Garon wants dragonblood. _

_ I will be arriving in a weeks time with Prince Xander. _

_ He wishes to meet her before the Nohrian nobels plan their wedding. _

_ I can never forgive myself, and I do not expect you all to.  _

 

 

  * __Ryoma__



 

 


	2. Hello and Goodbye

Ryoma, my beloved brother, why? How could you? I stand up on Hinoka’s bed and reach for her window. Before I’m able to do anything, I hear yelling, Takumi’s voice specifically. Hinoka’s room is really high up, so everything is really hard to see.  _ That’s definitely Takumi, wait, what is he doing?  _ I see a smaller figure trying to hold him back. That’s the Fujin Yumi in his hands, but who is he pointing it at?

I squint, acting like that’ll help me somehow, but I’m able to see a figure on a horse. _Ryoma! Takumi, what on Earth are you doing?_ I quickly realize what’s happening and I gather my senses. I myself still haven’t processed what exactly being “married off” even means but clearly Takumi has. I jump off of Hinoka’s bed and rush to the door. Instead of reaching for the doorknob, I crashed into her as she opened the door from the outside.

“Oof -- Corrin? Are you okay?” Whatever she just said goes through one ear and out the other. The only thing on my mind is finding out what’s going on from Ryoma himself. I rush out as fast as my legs will carry me. 

“Corrin! Please, wait! You don’t understand --” I hear her armor clinking as she pulls herself together.

I’ll have to apologize to her later, but I have far too many questions that need answering. The distance from Hinoka’s room to the castle entrance wasn’t far at all, but it felt like I’d been running for a milenia. Soon it feels like my feet aren’t even touching the ground anymore. Before I knew it, I wasn’t running anymore. I was falling. I found myself tumbling, looking like I was doing it for sport. I went from feeling the hard ground to soft grasses and readied myself for impact. But I didn’t meet with a rock or a wagon or even a building; I was met with strong arms that caught me.

I open my eyes and I don’t see the usual knight in shining red armor that I’ve always relied on for saving or that comforting “Again, Corrin?” look. Instead, I’m met with a deep wine color grazing my eyes, matte black armor, and sharp eyes giving me a stern look. This… is not Ryoma. Almost immediately, I pick myself back up, ignoring this mystery man _ ’s _ help. I dust myself off and pat down my clothes to get rid of the dirt. I straighten myself out and lift my chin.  _ My gods, this man is tall.  _ I think back to every power move my siblings have ever taught me.  _ Look him in the eyes, Corrin! Don’t be afraid! _ Our eyes meet, but that stern look is gone. In fact, he looks as if… he’s trying not to smirk. Oh, what a fool I’ve made of myself! My ears twitch as I try to hide my face getting flush.

  
“So, you must be Xa -- Prince. Prince Xander. Nohrian.” I stand tall. I won’t let my embarrassment make me look weak.  _ I’m just as strong as my siblings!  _ I watch him give the smallest sigh; could that be relief? 

“Correct, and you must be Lady Corrin. I’ve heard much about you.” He extends his hand, acting like he didn’t just practically catch me tumbling. 

“It’s… a pleasure..” I believe that’s what you’re supposed to say in these kinds of situations, right? I haven’t really talked to anyone royal besides my siblings. We don’t really address each other with “lady” or “lord”. In fact, I haven’t really talked to anyone besides my siblings and their retainers, now that I think about it. I’ve been sheltered in the castle, my home, for forever it seems. I don’t really think I act like a proper “lady” in terms of being a princess of Hoshido. If only I were in a different situation than this one, I would’ve loved to learn what it’s like to talk to other nobles. At least, other nobles from lands that are not the Kingdom of Nohr.

We exchange a firm handshake and his grip almost hurts. It must be all the armor he’s wearing. As quickly as we finished exchanging greetings, I’m ripped away from the Nohrian prince.

“Not another word Corrin! You don’t owe this man anything!” Takumi grabs me by the waist and pulls me into him from behind. 

I glance over at Ryoma. To anyone else it would look like his expression is blank and stoic. There’s sadness tinted in his eyes -- it’s barely there but just visible just enough for me to notice. Surely Takumi sees it as well but to the Nohrian Sc -- Prince, it must look like Ryoma has no opinion on the matter.

“Takumi, that’s enough, you know --“ Ryoma’s voice is loud despite Takumi being but a few feet away from him. I’ve learned that whenever he’s nervous he tends to get loud. 

“Yeah, I do know! But does Corrin?! Do you have any idea what you’ve done, brother?” Takumi’s voice shakes and his grip on me tightens. He pulls me closer to him and we’re practically hugging at this point. 

“Takumi, please, let Ryoma explain what’s going on! I’ve seen the letter but surely there’s a good reason for this! Right? Big brother?” I beckon Ryoma, but for some reason my gaze sits upon Prince Xander. How does he feel about all this...? Wait. It doesn’t matter. I’m being ripped away from my homeland to go join the Nohrian agenda and only the gods know what’ll happen to me.

“Sister!” Sakura runs up next to Hinoka, who’s finally caught up to us.

“Damn it, Takumi, you always have to make everything about you, don’t you!”  _ Oh no. Not here… _ Hinoka’s face is seething with anger. I’m sure practically slamming her into the ground and running off didn’t help much. 

“Excuse me? The only thing I’m trying to bring attention to is  _ RYOMA’S  _ poor decision! You’re telling me you agree with this!?” He points the tip of his bow at Prince Xander. In all honesty, he seems unfazed by all of this. It’s almost like he’s seen it all before. I want to say something, anything, but I’m frozen in place. 

“No, but my gods, Takumi, if you could just stop letting everything get to your head! Just sit down and listen --“

“I’m not going to listen to how exactly our sister got sold off as a Nohrian whore! Now if you --“

**“THAT’S ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU”** Ryoma draws Raijinto and points it at our bickering siblings. Sakura gasps and jumps back a bit. It’s been ages since I’ve seen him pull a weapon out to calm my siblings. 

“If I may, c-can I ask something?” Everyone turns to me. I’m already this far, I might as well come out with it. Everyone turns silent, which I’m sure was thanks to Ryoma. Freeing myself from Takumi’s grasp, I walk towards Ryoma. 

“Brother, I want to hear it from you. Did you really sell me to Nohr? For what?” I can hear Xander exhale and Ryoma tighten his already clenched fist and furrowed his brows.

“Corrin, there is no easy way to explain this to you. I’ll cut straight to the point.” He comes close and puts his hand on my shoulder. “You have more dragon blood than all of us combined. Hell, you’re half dragon -- a manakete. You have the unique ability to transform and so many people crave that; Garon is not excluded from them. Garon’s demands were simple and non negotiable. He’ll halt the attacks on Hoshido in exchange for you to be wedded to the heir of throne in hopes of the future generations being given your gift.” 

Tears start to well up in my eyes.  _ So he really did sell me off _ . 

“You mean to tell me Takumi is right? You sold me off like some whore! How fast did you come to  _ that _ agreement!” The blood in my body runs as cold as ice. 

“Corrin --” I rip his hand from my shoulder.

“I never knew the whole ‘Hoshidan pride’ aspect extended to giving away your own  _ sister  _ to the enemy!” I can’t control myself, all of my feelings pooling together as one. Anger, sadness, guilt, regret, and most importantly, shame -- they all merge together. 

“How could you do this, brother? I figured you’d been arguing for days to reach an agreement or even fight to the death to even be heard! Instead, you just gave in!? That’s not the Ryoma I know!”

“I wouldn’t just give away my own sister, Corrin, I did what had to be done for the sake of our kingdom! I figured you’d be mature enough to understand but clearly not!”

“You know what, I do understand. You wouldn’t just give away your own sister, and you didn’t. You wouldn’t give Hinoka or Sakura up just like that. You gave me away because you  _ knew  _ we weren’t related! I must’ve never meant anything to you! To any of you!” 

_ This is getting out of hand I can’t --  _

_ I can’t control myself! _

I launched my fist at Ryoma’s chest, but when did my hands get so large? My arms are so long and… inhuman… I had partially transformed in the midst of my emotions being riled up without even knowing it. It explains the silence from my siblings and the feeling of time standing still. My arm is stopped and is almost burnt by a dark blade seething with power that matches Raijinto. In the time I threw my punch, Prince Xander had unsheathed his own weapon and guarded Ryoma with it. 

The bones in my arm slowly shift back to normal. This has happened many times before but all of which have been when I was young and just figuring out my dragonstone. Somehow only now have I ever felt disgusted with myself as a dragon. For the first time ever, I feel completely different than my siblings. I take a glance back at Ryoma, someone once so important to me, looking as if he were waiting for me to kill him, looking as if it were justified in me doing so. I close my eyes and drop to my knees. I can’t stop my tears or my sobs. Any semblance of a voice I have has turned into hiccups of pure sadness. Prince Xander puts away his blade and my siblings do not touch me. 

_ I’m disgusting. I was never truly family to him. How could I have loved someone so much and in the end have him to sell me off for baby making?  _

The sounds of heavy armor ring in my ears and suddenly Prince Xander is kneeling down in front of me. Raising my head with tears surrounding my puffy, red face, I wipe my nose and sniffle enough to allow me to speak again.

“W-When do I have to go?” 

His eyes have lost the stern look of disapproval and now give me a look of sympathy. I feel like a child having to leave their mother for the first time. In many ways, that is exactly what’s happening, but my mother lives on inside my heart. The symbolical mother in the metaphor is my motherland, to which I am not ready to leave.

“Originally tonight, but I believe you need a few days to truly say your goodbyes. You have three days, I can give you no more than that.” Prince Xander extends his hand and helps me up on my feet. 

Looking into his eyes, I see a new life, but it’s not one I’m ready to lead. 

I turn to my siblings and my feelings unravel again. The looks on all of their faces, they make me want to end it all right here and now. 

_ I can never take back what I’ve said. _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( A/N : _(:3 」∠)_ it is done.
> 
> i'm sorry about the pacing on this one! im learning (ーー;) 
> 
> special thanks to rotKaiserin for proofreading ilu bro  
> also wanna make a shoutout to Centarious for inspiring me with their work ;0;
> 
> i also hope nobody minds me inserting my art at the end of each chapter (・・ ) ? ))


	3. In the Night

The arguments were said and done, there was no reason for us all to pester Prince Xander any longer. As a thank you for allowing me extra days to say my goodbyes, Ryoma set him up at a local inn close to the palace. This came with stern warnings and a diligent Kaze, my trusted retainer and possibly even my best friend, keeping post at his door throughout the night -- not to mention a vengeful Saizo guarding him during the days. It was surely a blow to Ryoma’s pride to allow the enemy a peaceful stay so close to the royal family. I wanted to give Ryoma all of my gratitude but I simply couldn’t bear to see his face nor those of my siblings. Instead, I locked myself in my room until dusk.

When dusk fell, Kaze took his post and escorted Xander to his lodging, with myself tagging along in secret. Their “stroll” through the village was a sight to see. Nobody was outside, it almost looked abandoned. Everywhere I turned I could see mothers and children peeking through their windows or slightly ajar doors to get a look at this _Nohrian_. Xander didn’t seem fazed by any of this. It made me wonder, was he loved by his people back in his homeland? Did things like this happen often? Were others afraid of him? Maybe I’d add these to the list of questions to ask him someday, considering I’d be spending the rest of my damn life with him

Once Xander and Kaze reached the room in which he’d stay for the night, Kaze turned around.

“Corrin, you can come out now. Nobody’s around to see you.”

Xander turned as well, with a somewhat intrigued look on his face. I shyly left my spot beside a decorative potted plant and made myself known.

“Is there something I can help you with, Hoshidan Princess? You aren’t here to assassinate me are you?” My jaw dropped. Suddenly… he was… snickering? Kaze did not look amused.

“That was a joke, my lady. But please, do tell what you need from me that you had to come in secret.”

 _I need to be brave._ Taking a breath, I opened my mouth but Kaze immediately cut me off.

“Perhaps it’d be more suitable to talk _inside_ of the room, my liege?” He was right. It would be terrible if someone were to overhear that the princess went to go sneak off with her new _Nohrian_ fiancé. That word, not even in my mind did it sound right.

Kaze escorted us into the room. Like the usual gentleman he was, he opened the door for me. As soon as my feet touched the wood of Xander’s temporary room, however, I could hear the door slam onto the Prince himself.

“My _sincerest_ apologies. Won’t happen again.” Kaze had slammed the door on Xander. Although, Xander did not look even the slightest bit phased by Kaze’s disgust.

“Pretend I’m not even here.” Kaze flashed a forced smile and just like that, he vanished.

Like any good Hoshidan inn, there was tea ready on the table. It was piping hot with its aroma quickly filling the room. This smell was one I’d miss. I basked in it as I sat down in front of the flavorful fumes. Actually, I recognized the smell all too well -- Kaze prepared this. Lost in my own thoughts, I snapped out of my daydreams to see Xander placing his sword along the wall with much of his armor, which he took off with haste. I would’ve figured he’d keep it on considering he didn’t know me at all. What if I _was_ here to assassinate him?

“Is this some kind of Nohrian custom?” Xander cocked his head. I spoke up a little louder.

“Taking off your armor, is that almost like a sign of telling the other you trust them?” My eyes met Xander’s. I could’ve sweated my skin off with how nervous I was. It was silent for a few moments before he chuckled.

“My armor is simply heavy.” He reached for the empty cup on the table and poured tea from the kettle provided. By the gods, I felt like an idiot. My face flushed as I tried to hold in my embarrassment, a feeling I was all too familiar with.

“Don't be so flustered, that was a rather smart inference considering you know nothing of Norhian culture.” He watched the steam fly out from the cup.

“Huh? Then why did you laugh?” A faint smile formed on his face.

“I never said it wasn’t worth a laugh or two.” He slid the fresh cup of tea over to my side of the table and proceeded to drink his own. The look on his face was of mild shock but I didn’t sense any dislike coming from him.

As quickly as the mood turned somewhat friendly, it faded back to awkward as it was before.

“So, what did you want from me?” In the brief time it took having a normal conversation with him, I’d almost forgotten the whole reason I followed him here.

“I want to know the finer details of your agreement with --”

“My father’s. My father’s agreement with the next king of Hoshido.”

“Yes, your father’s...”

Xander placed his cup down and exhaled. For a brief moment I could see the discomfort in his eyes. Any expression he had was replaced with paralysis, it was almost as if he shut down any emotion that showed itself.

“To be quite honest, there isn’t much I’m allowed to speak of besides the fact that I am to take you as my wife. I will grant you this, however.”

My ears twitched as my curiosity piqued and once again, I was utterly full of sorrow.

“As for the reason why we are to wed, it’s fairly simple. I take it you’re familiar with how royals of their respective kingdoms are those of dragon blood.”

“I do remember Ryoma teaching me about our… his ...bloodline. Hoshidan royals are descendants of the Dawn Dragon. I’ll assume Nohrian royals are descendants of the Dusk Dragon then.”

“Correct, now imagine a child born with the ability to turn into a dragon. That is my father’s true intention, grandchildren with abilities like yours.”

“I knew I was just being sold off as a whore.” My eyes met with the rippling waves of my now cold cup of tea.

“Please try not to think of it like that. I do not intend to take you back to Nohr and bed you immediately. Take my word for it, I’m just as disgruntled about this as you are.”

“How could you possibly understand how it feels to be ripped away from your home!?”

Gathering my courage, I stood up tall and looked down at my future husband. The only sensation I could really feel was that of my burning heart, enough to ignore the wobbling of my legs.

“I lived my whole life amongst people I thought were my family! I was raised to be a naive fool! I’ve never been outside of Castle Shirasagi, _Crown Prince_ ! You couldn’t possibly understand a single thing about how _I_ feel. Do you even understand what this day has been like since you’ve arrived here? I should have known I was never related to any of them, I’m so drastically different and --”

  
_When did I stop yelling about my engagement? When did the topic shift?_

“And I --”

My head hit the floor and before I knew it, I collapsed right in front of Prince Xander. I was reduced to a sobbing mess. How ugly.

“I just want everything back to the way it was! Why does my life have to take this path!?”

My eyes shut tight yet couldn’t stop the tears from leaking out. Every effort I put into seeming like I could handle this kind of thing had diminished. If my behavior this morning wasn’t enough, now this man definitely knew I was nothing short of a weak individual.

In the midst of my sobs, a hand slowly stroked the top of my head. _Kaze?_ No, I had almost completely forgotten he was here listening to us. Xander was the one rubbing my head to my own amazement. Despite how stern he looked, his touch was gentle as if he’s done this multiple times. I gather my strength once more and look him in the eyes, even with the tears blurring my vision.

“I used to do this to my youngest sister when she’d throw fits around Castle Krakenburg, forgive me if I’m out of line. It always did a swell job of calming her down.”

I had no words for this man; instead, I lay on the floor accepting his touch. For the short moment of peace I gained, I forgot all about my wedding arrangement. I forgot Kaze was here, silently listening to everything happening. I forgot about the eventual report Ryoma would receive of me sneaking into the night to talk to the _enemy_.

Oh how I wished I could just _forget_ everything I’d learned today.

I wallowed in my own sadness until I could feel Kaze’s presence grow stronger. That was a good sign that it was time to go. Xander helped me onto my feet and I bowed, as if he didn’t just see me at my weakest.

“T-Thank you for taking the time to see me.” Not even a full minute passed before Kaze completely revealed himself and walked me out of the room. Right before the door shut behind me, I could hear his almost inaudible response.

 

“I look forward to our next chat.”

 

***

As promised, I received three days to say my goodbyes to all I’ve ever known. The first day was given to saying goodbye to those I wished I had gotten to know better. People like Saizo and Kagero, they were always around but so busy that I could never get a word with them. Hana and Subaki were around a lot since Sakura needed constant protection. I thought Hana disliked me for taking so much time away from her and Sakura, but even she had tears in her eyes. Orochi and Yukimura looked the worst they’ve ever been since mother passed and couldn’t even look me in the eyes. Azama was an ass as always but I would miss it in a way. This would be the last time helping Setsuna out of a trap as well. I couldn’t find Takumi’s retainers anywhere despite them being the ones I felt closest to. In fact, I couldn’t find Takumi nor any of my siblings around. Instead, I spent the day with those I could find. I was met with plenty of crying faces and a handful of charms to protect me in Nohr.

My own misfortune caught me off guard but allowed me to make some frightening realizations. Everyone I knew was either part of the royal family or served it. I actually couldn’t remember a single time I left the area surrounding the Grand Palace of Hoshido besides festivals. Even then I was told not to stand out too much despite my siblings dressing flashier than usual. I shook the thought from my head and continued on. Had I really put myself out there as a princess of Hoshido these past eighteen years? _Had I been allowed to?_

I shook the thoughts of yesterday out of my mind and continued onto day two of my personal pity parade. I told Xander just before I left his company that I’d dedicate the second day to visiting all of my favorite spots around the royal palace since it’d be the last time I’d see them. Before that was eating Hoshidan street food, my absolute favorite. Then, I’d wrap it up by cleansing all of the filthy thoughts of Nohr away in the hot spring. For the grand finale, I’d cry myself to sleep until I’d have to face my siblings and the existential pain of my own birth tomorrow. It seemed like a solid plan to really experience the best of Hoshido before I left, but I couldn’t find any reason to get out of bed.

There was a knock on my door, _I guess that’s a reason._ It clearly wasn’t any of my siblings, they would’ve just barged in. I opened the door and found the Crown Prince of Nohr on the other side.

“Good morning, Princess Corrin.”

“Same to you, Prince Xander. I, um...” I hadn’t brushed my hair or changed out of my nightgown. My life was in utter shambles and this represented it quite well. For a short second, I was glad he could see me like this, but that second was far too short. Immediately, I was struck with embarrassment. This was not a pattern I was liking.

“I’m terribly sorry, I figured you’d be awake by now.” He turned his head to the side while trying to grant me some semblance of privacy. It didn’t work. _Is that… some pink on his cheek?_

“I have a request to make of you, if you wouldn’t mind hearing me out.”

“I’m listening.” I didn’t want to meet with his eyes, as it reminded of the sobbing wreck I displayed two nights ago. The floor had never been so interesting.

“May I accompany you today as you make your finals rounds? Forgive the selfish request.”

I raised an eyebrow at the silly request. I knew for a fact this Nohrian hated Hoshido, for what reason would he want to sightsee? What if someone tried to kill him? What if someone tried to kill _me_? There were too many things that can go wrong here. However, my mouth was faster than my mind; A nice habit I picked up from my dear sisters.

“Odd request, but I’ll accept it.”

I definitely did not think before I answered. What would the townspeople think seeing me walk around with my soon to be _husband?_ Just saying that word sent chills down my back.

My final day in Hoshido, the land that captured my heart, had dawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( A/N : wowowowow this took a while im rly sorry ;-; midterms week hurt me sorry lol 
> 
> Side note : i drew these but im not rly gonna use em and i didnt have a doodle for this chapter so ill just show you these ones!! Corrins gonna have a totally different wedding look but this is my first time drawing Xander !  
> [](https://imgur.com/NqlOdzx)  
> Thanks for everyone being so patient ilu all !! as always thanks to RotKaiserin for proofreading ))


End file.
